


Washington's School for Gifted Youngsters

by graytheglowinggay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Has Issues, Alexander Hamilton POV, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is a mutant, F/F, F/M, Gen, I had so much fun thinking of the powers for this one, It's gonna be a fun ride trust me, Lams is gonna be a slow burn sorry, Lots of relationships and lots of drama, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person, So many different mutant powers, Theodosia and Maria both go by their maiden names, Washington runs a school for mutants, like Xavier's school, they need to save the day but they're really bad at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has always been a bit different. His childhood has always been full of moving from one foster family to the next, and he knows that things never happen as it seems that they will. Alex soon discovers that he has strange powers that he cannot explain. One day, someone comes, and tells Alex that there are others like him. A place called "Washington's School for Gifted Youngsters". He figures that he might as well give it a try.
At Washington's school, Alexander finds more than he ever thought he would.





	1. Chapter 1

Today had not been a normal day for Alexander Hamilton, and that was saying something. Things had been steadily getting weirder and weirder over the past month, and now was when things finally snapped.

Alex had spent his whole childhood going in and out of various foster homes, and he thought that he had finally seen it all. That was until his cup had started floating. He was eating breakfast one morning in preparation to go to school, and the chipped ceramic mug that was still filled with mediocre home-brewed coffee had started to levitate, no more than two inches off the table, but as soon as Alex had tried to do something about it, the cup abruptly fell back onto the table. Thankfully the mug didn’t break, but for several minutes Alex studied the mug, dumbfounded. He eventually chalked up the whole incident to the lack of sleep that he had gotten the night before, and ran out the door to catch the bus.

This was not an isolated incident. Two days later, Alex had been working on his history homework, which meant that he had to read a boring textbook and struggle to keep his eyes open. He failed this directive, as he felt his eyelids start to droop, and then his book slipped out of his hands and off of the bed. When he heard the loud thump of the heavy book hitting the ground, he reflexively flailed his arms out, startled. Once he had opened his eyes, he saw that the textbook was slowly floating up towards him. However, unlike the previous incident, the book didn’t immediately fall as soon as he noticed what was going on. It was difficult, but he managed to maintain his concentration, and move the textbook back onto his bed. As soon as it landed softly, Alexander looked down at his hands, shocked at what he had been able to do.

Late at night, when his foster parents were asleep, he continued to practice his newfound abilities. He had figured out how to use his powers to put a book away on the shelf, to close the door of his room, and, most excitingly, to use a pencil to write a shaky capital “A” on a piece of paper. He hadn’t told anyone about what was going on. He figured that if he told anyone, it would only lead to something bad happening. Besides, he was good at keeping secrets. This plan worked well for him until one day in algebra class when Alexander lost control.

Math had always been Alex’s least favorite class in school, and algebra was no exception. Unlike reading or writing, which had always come easy for him, he really struggled with numbers, and nothing embodied this for him more than Mr. Arnold’s algebra class. It was first thing in the morning, which did nothing to help Alex’s ability to focus. He wanted nothing more than to take out his laptop and work on writing some story or another, but considering that he had a D+ in that class at the moment, he had to work. Mr. Arnold was a middle aged white man with a droning, monotone voice. The worst thing about that class was just keeping his mouth shut. Mr. Arnold seemed to love to cause a ruckus, and as soon as he knew that Alex was easily angered, he singled him out in particular. Alexander always needed to speak his mind, no matter the consequences. They were working on the quadratic formula, a subject that Alexander was sure that he would never need to know again for as long as he lived, when Mr. Arnold called on him.

“Mr. Hamilton, would you like to tell us one of the factors of x^2 + 12x + 35?”

Alex hated how he always referred to all of the students by their last name. It felt far too formal for a high school algebra class, and it only made him seem even more pretentious.

“How am I supposed to know that?” Alex replied, shrugging.

“Well, if you had been paying attention, you would know that we covered how to factor quadratics yesterday.”

“What makes you think that I wasn’t paying attention?” Alex retorted.

“The fact that you spend every class staring off in the distance looking like a dimwit.”

“Call me dimwit one more time!” Alex yelled, standing up out of his chair.

“Excuse me?” he replied, first looking surprised, and then amused. “I would watch your tone, young man. You’re one short phone call away from the principal’s office.”

Alex laughed. He didn’t know why, but he felt confident. He reached out with his left hand, and all of the pencils and pens in the room started to rise up. At first, they were disorganized, and then all of them pointed at Mr. Arnold. They started moving towards him, quickly at first, and then slowly. The writing instruments forced the teacher against the wall. Then, at the same time, Alex sent all of the textbooks flying off of the shelf, and then made them float lazy circles around the ceiling of the room. A couple of the desks lifted off of the ground and moved towards the door, barricading it. The other students were looking at him with expressions of shock and horror. Mr. Arnold had given up on trying to discipline Alex, and was just attempting to plead with him, desperately trying to bargain for his life.

“You don’t know what I’ve been through, do you, Mr. Arnold?” Alex said coldly, walking over to where Mr. Arnold was. “You think this is all some game, right? Well I can tell you one thing for certain. This is no longer just a game. Ever since I walked into your class at the beginning of the school year, all you’ve done is scorn me. It made you feel good, didn’t it? Having all of that power over a helpless student, who couldn’t say anything back to you. Well now the tables are turned, Mr. Arnold. I can make you feel all of the pain that you’ve caused me. Or, even better, you can feel all that I’ve felt. Do you know what it’s like, Mr. Arnold, to have gone through so many foster homes that you don’t even remember all the names? To watch your home be torn apart in a hurricane? To desperately hold onto memories of your true family because memories are all you have left? This is the pain that I always carry with me, and I will not let myself be pushed around by someone like you.”

The pens neared closer to him, and one of them pressed itself against Mr. Arnold’s neck. Mr. Arnold stared at Alexander with pure fear in his eyes. All of the superiority was gone, replaced by the look of a man facing his own demise. Suddenly, someone kicked through the desk barricading the door, and several staff members entered the room. Startled by this, Alex let all of the books and pens fall to the floor. Emboldened by Alex’s sudden loss of power, Mr. Arnold stood up and said,

“This student attacked me in my own classroom! Take him away!”

* * *

 

Alexander had no idea how long he had been in the office, as they had taken away all of his belongings as soon as he had entered, and that included anything that he could use to check the time. The room that he was in was rather boring, containing a desktop computer, a printer, some school-related paperwork, and two chairs on opposite sides of a desk. As there was nothing even remotely interesting that he could do, he thought back on what had happened. What would happen to him now that people knew about his powers? Alex had no clue. Maybe they were going to take him away, and he was going to live out the rest of his days in a padded room in some government base. Or maybe they would just kill him and be done with it. He didn’t know what to expect, and the lack of knowledge didn’t make him feel any better. Unconsciously, he made some of the papers on the desk float around the room, fluttering and rustling as they flew through the air. Alex laid down on the ground, spread-eagle, and stared at the sheets of paper near the ceiling. In its own strange way, the image soothed him. He laid there for several minutes, taking in the silence and relaxing, when suddenly the door opened, and two people burst in. One of them was a girl that couldn’t have been much older than he was, with long curls tied back into a ponytail and piercing brown eyes. The other was a man that looked to be in his thirties or forties, with a shaved bald head and dressed in a smart suit. The man stepped towards Alex, and then spoke.

“Ah, Alexander Hamilton. We have been looking for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alex had never had what most people would consider a 'normal childhood', but at least it was a brand of weird that he was used to. It was his. Moving from home to home, living out of a suitcase and backpack; that was normal. Being able to move things with his mind; that was decidedly not normal."
> 
> Alexander meets Angelica and Professor Washington, and he has to make a difficult choice.

“Let me guess, you’re here to take me away?” Alexander asked, getting up off of the ground.

“No, we are not here to take you away.” the man replied.

“Then why are you here, huh?”

“I run a school for young people that are like you. Mutants. We teach them how to control their powers and reach their full potential. We are here to ask you to come to the school.” he explained.

“And how do I know that you aren’t lying?”

Suddenly, he heard a foreign voice in his head. A woman’s voice. _Trust us. We’re not trying to hurt you,_ it said.

“What the hell was that?"

“Oh, that was Angelica,” the girl, Angelica, waved. “She’s a telepath.”

“Wait, so she can, like, read minds?” Alex asked, dumbfounded.

The man chuckled. “I guess you could say that. There’s a little more to it though.”

“Who are you? And what can you do?” Alex asked, trying to hide his excitement and failing at it.

“I’m George Washington, but to you I’m Professor Washington. I can influence and control probability.” Professor Washington replied.

“Which means?”

“I can make unlikely things happen, or change the course of small events. For example, I could make that mug fall off of the stack of books, or I could make the fire alarm go off in the school, or I could start a fire in the kitchen, or I could cause you to have a heart attack. Anything that has a slight chance of happening, I can make it happen.”

“Okay, now that we’ve done the meet and greet, why are you guys here?” Alex said, sitting down in one of the chairs.

“We’re here to ask you to come to my school. If you choose to come, you can meet other young mutants like you, and also learn how to control your mutant powers.”

“And if I don’t?”

“It’ll be messy. You’ll probably have to be relocated to a new family, though I have a feeling that isn’t an uncommon occurrence for you. We’ll probably have to change some memories as well. You’d need to completely start over.” he replied.

“I have a feeling that I should pick the former option.” Alex said, eying Angelica and Washington with slight suspicion.

“Whichever is best for you.” Washington replied.

Alexander contemplated things for a moment. He didn’t know what to say. Either option meant leaving behind everything he ever knew. He guessed that he liked his foster parents, the Paines. As foster parents went, they weren’t that bad. Certainly better than the Hancocks. However, he just didn’t feel like it was _home_. Maybe a change would be good for him. Besides, what he had done to Mr. Arnold had given him a bit of a wake-up call. Alex realized that his powers were actually dangerous, and if he didn’t learn how to manage them properly, he could seriously hurt someone-- or himself. He made up his mind.

“I’m going with you.”

* * *

Angelica and Professor Washington drove Alex back to the Paines’ house. Angelica was going to help him pack up his things while Washington explained what was happening to him. They explained that Alexander had “special abilities” that needed to be developed, and Washington’s school was the right place for him. Angelica said that if they didn’t agree she could just remove all of their memories of him. She appeared to be fully serious about this, so Alex didn’t inquire any further. Thankfully, the Paines did agree, and so Angelica went to help Alex pack up his belongings while Washington continued to talk to the Paines.

“You don’t have much stuff, do you?” Angelica said as the two of them walked into his bedroom.

“When you’ve lived in as many foster homes as I have, you learn to be frugal with your belongings.” Alex frankly replied, and pulled out a suitcase from under his twin bed. He opened it up and began to fold up his clothes.

“How long will it take you to pack things up?” she asked.

“Not long.”

“Will you need any help?”

“No, thank you. I’m good,” he replied. He paused, and turned around to face Angelica. “Actually, could you leave the room? I just need some time to myself to work through all of this.”

“I understand. If you change your mind, come and get me.” She smiled, and left Alex’s room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door had closed, Alex fell back on the bed and let out a deep sigh. What had happened to his life? He’d never had what most people would consider a “normal childhood”, but at least it was a brand of weird that he was used to. It was _his_ . Moving from home to home, living out of a suitcase and backpack; that was normal. Being able to move things with his mind; that was decidedly _not_ normal. Alex had two options. He could keep bitching about what had gone wrong, or he could move forward. He knew which option was right for him.

* * *

Alexander walked into the kitchen, bags in hand. “I’m ready to go.” he said.

“Good.” Angelica said.

“Well, I guess it’s time to say goodbye,” Washington added. “Take your time.”

Alex went over and hugged Thomas and Mary Paine, and when he pulled back, he could see Mary was crying, and there were tears in Thomas’s eyes.

“We always knew that you were destined for great things, Alexander. Don’t worry about us.” Mary said, a look of pride on her face.

“Thank you,” Alex replied, struggling to hold back tears. “Thomas, Mary, you two have done so much for me over the past year. I’ll never forget you two for as long as I live.” The words felt right in the moment, but even as he said them, he was unsure if they were true. He cared about the Paines, that was for certain, but he was never able to hold onto the memories of his foster parents. He would do his best though. _Maybe I’ll write about them_ , he thought.

The rest of the departure went by in a blur for him. Packing up the car, more tearful hugs and goodbyes, and suddenly Alexander was in the backseat of a car with Washington and Angelica, driving away from the only life he ever knew.


End file.
